Adiós querido amigo
by Alone Darko
Summary: Porque aveces la vida nos quita a personas cercanas a nosotros, pero muchos tienen la fortuna de darles el ultimo adiós... este no es el caso... no yaoi...


** El dia de hoy subi esta historia más que nada porque fue lo que viví hoy sábado 2 de julio de 2011...**

* * *

><p><strong> Adiós querido amigo... <strong>

Era un sábado dos de julio por la mañana, me levante temprano como siempre, desayune un par de huevos revueltos con un vaso de café, había pasado algunos meses desde que no veía al equipo y ¿porque?, bueno de un tiempo para acá había sentido cierto distanciamiento por parte del resto del equipo, solían hacer reuniones de las cuales no me enteraba, en realidad de nada a lo que ellos se refería me enteraba, así que creí que no les agradaba y por eso decidí apartarme.

Así que este sábado, como todos en los últimos meses, estaba en casa aburrido, cambiando de canal a la televisión, viendo como los vecinos organizaban una fiesta mientras cerraban la calle, estaba tranquilo viendo un infomercial cuando un ruido demasiado fuerte resonó en la calle, abrí la ventana y pude ver un helicóptero volando muy bajo y cerca de mi casa.

-Otra balacera- dijo mientras cerraba la ventana y le subía al televisor.

Rato después y harto de ver los productos milagrosos para bajar de peso, decidí meterme a dar un baño. Diez minutos después, cuando justamente salía del baño, el teléfono sonó, el número no me era familiar así que con desconfianza conteste.

-¿Hola?- dije

-_Dylan, ¿eres tú?-_ Pregunto alguien del otro lado, no sabía quién era, pero su voz se me hacía tan familiar.

-Si… ¿Quién habla?- pregunte

_-Soy Billy, tengo una mala noticia, Mark está en el hospital-_ Al escuchar mi cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- estaba desesperado quería saber que le había sucedido.

-_Hace un rato, íbamos para tu casa y nos chocaron, una bala perdida le atravesó un pulmón, está en el quirófano_- dijo serio

-Voy para haya- dijo rápido y decidido.

-_No, no vengas, es muy peligroso, el paso está cerrado, yo te mantendré informado- _

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de llamarme pase lo que pase- dijo algo inconforme, no estaba de acuerdo en quedarme sin hacer nada, colgué y comenzó a limpiar mi recamara, tenía que entretenerme en algo si no quería morir de los nervios. Cinco minutos después de que recibí la llamada de Billy, el teléfono sonó nuevamente, creí que era alguien más para informarme de lo que acababa de enterarme.

-Hola

_-Dylan… soy yo….-_ Era Billy, estaba… ¿Llorando?

-¿Qué pasa Billy?- pregunte inseguro, tenía un presentimiento de que nada bueno pasaba.

_-Mark… él… murió-_Billy trato de ahogar el llanto y siguió hablando –_Nos reuniremos todos en el campo de Unicorn, por si quieres venir-_

-Entiendo- dije

_-Adiós…_

_-Adiós- _colgué el teléfono, y camine a la recamara, me acosté en la cama… ¡Mark había muerto!

Me levante de golpe, mi cuerpo se tensó y comencé a temblar, busque rápido un pantalón y una camiseta, mientras me ponía la ropa mis manos temblaban, y entonces vi como algo mojaba mis mejillas, toque mi cara e inconscientemente había comenzado a llorar, estaba llorando, tome las llaves de la casa y salí a toda prisa al campo, el cielo estaba gris y la lluvia amenazaba con aparecer, sentí una que otra gota, el cielo compartía nuestro dolor….

Cuando llegue, muchas personas estaban ahí no solo los miembros del equipo, sino también personas que a lo largo de la vida habían conocido a Mark, busque entre el tumulto alguien conocido y encontré a Domon quien estaba recargado en una pared, me acerque pero otra persona llego a saludarlo primero, espere mientras terminaban pero al voltear me encontré con Silvia, una amiga de Mark y Dylan, estaba destrozada, lloraba inconsolablemente y se acercaba a mí, me abrazo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte.

-Porque Dylan, porque se lo llevaron a él- me repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, entonces comencé a llorar nuevamente, Mark había muerto, esto no era una broma, él jamás estaría nuevamente conmigo, había muerto y no pude hacer nada…

Deshice el abrazo y entramos en el campo, camine con ella hacia una de las bancas y se sentó, quede de pie a su lado, mucha gente lloraba, otros simplemente se mantenía en silencio, todo esto era demasiado, llore de nuevo, Mark no regresaría, esta guerra lo mato, como odio a esos hombres, esos que se dedican a arreglar todo mediante las armas, los detesto, son unos infelices, me siento tan impotente, no pude hacer nada, no logre verlo por última vez…

Estuvimos horas en el lugar esperando una noticia, algo que nos diera una esperanza, o el lugar en el que lo velarían, pero jamás llego, eran las 7:00 p.m. y la gente comenzaba a irse, yo no quería apartarme, necesitaba quedarme y saber algo más.

Vi pasar a Kazuya, y lo detuve, tal vez el sabría algo más…

-Kazuya, ¿sabes algo de Mark?- me sorprendió el tono de mi voz, era frágil y parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

-Aparentemente su familia se llevara el cuerpo a su ciudad natal- dijo serio

-Pero… ¿no lo velaran aquí?

-No, creo que en cuanto la morgue les de él cuerpo se lo llevaran, es mejor que vayas a casa, te vez cansado, cualquier cosa yo te aviso.

-Sí... Gracias...- dije y comenzó a caminar a la salida, te había ido y no pude despedirme de ti… tal vez, solo tal vez si mis dudas y preocupaciones no hubieran hecho que me apartara ahora estaría feliz de haberte podido ver antes de esto… te recordare siempre… y sé que desde el cielo me estar cuidando, porque fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi confidente…

-Adiós querido amigo...-dijo el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong> El dia de hoy estoy destruida, el Sacerdote Marco Antonio Durán, padre de la iglecia a la cual asisto fallecio en medio de una balacera, una bala le atravezo el pulmon, y dira "Pues era solo un Sacerdote de la iglesia", esque para mi no solo fue eso, era mi padre, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano... yo fui una persona que estuvo cercas de él, formaba parte de varios grupos dentro de la iglesia, grupo de jovenes, catequista, catequista de catecumenado, coro, ayudaba con la limpieza... el padre era un hombre ejemplar, ficilmente alguien llenara su lugar, fue amigo de todos y todos lo querian...<strong>

**Que Dios te tenga en su santa gloria y se que desde el reino de él nos observaras y cuidaras de nosotros.**

** En tu memoria Marco, amigo y confidente, un hermano del alma te amo amigo mio...**

_** "Recuerdo que juntos pasamos muy duros momentos**_

**_y tu no cambiastes por fuertes que fueran los vientos_**

**_Es tu corazón una casa de puestas abiertas _**

**_tu eres realmente el más cierto en horas inciertas_**

**_En ciertos momentos dificiles que hay en la vida_**

**_buscamos a quien nos ayude a encontrar la salida_**

**_y aquellas palabras de fuerza y de fe que me has dado_**

**_Me dan la certeza de que siempre estuviste a mi lado..._**

**_No es preciso ni decir, todo esto que te digo_**

**_pero es bueno asi sentir que eres tu mi gran amigo..._**

**_Te extrañare amigo mio... _**


End file.
